


The Dark One's Scissor

by Psyga315



Category: Jack Frost (TV Special), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark, Dark Magic, Dark One Jack Frost, Dark One's Dagger, Death, Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost sees Snip's scissor and realizes who he is and what potential power he can tap into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark One's Scissor

“Take these, please.” Snip handed Jack a pair of scissors.

“But you _need_ them.” Jack said.

“Oh no. I have plenty of spares in the back.” Snip said. Jack took the scissors and noticed Snip’s name on it.

“Wait a minute, isn’t this…” Jack muttered. Snip realized which pair he gave him.

“Oh no, return those! Please! That pair’s important!” Snip said.

“With this, I can have unlimited power!” Jack took the scissors apart and laughed as he stabbed Snip. Drenched in his blood, the scissors changed name on it to his own: Jack Frost.

Jack became the Dark One.

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw the scissors for the first time, all I can think of was the episode "Desperate Souls". From there, a new drabble was born.


End file.
